People Are People
"People Are People" is Depeche Mode's 10th UK single recorded at Hansa Mischraum in west Berlin, and released on 12 March 1984.[3] It was their first hit single in the US and the first single from the Some Great Reward album. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_Are_People# hide *1 Song information *2 Album release *3 Track listings **3.1 Depeche Mode version ***3.1.1 7": Mute / 7Bong5 (UK) & Sire / 7-29221 (US) ***3.1.2 12": Mute / 12Bong5 (UK) ***3.1.3 12": Mute / L12Bong5 (UK) ***3.1.4 12": Sire / 0-20214 (US) ***3.1.5 CD: Mute / CDBong5 (UK) *4 Charts **4.1 Weekly charts **4.2 Year-end charts **4.3 Certifications and sales *5 Cover versions *6 RuPaul version **6.1 CD: RuCo / 001-5 (US) **6.2 Chart performance *7 References *8 External links Song informationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=1 edit "People Are People" was written by Martin Gore, but the dancy, pop feel of the song may be credited to Alan Wilder. Wilder wrote the B-side, "In Your Memory". Each song has an extended remix, the "Different Mix" and the "Slik Mix" respectively (although the "In Your Memory" mix is often incorrectly called the "Slick Mix"). It was one of the first songs recorded for the album when sessions began at the Hansa Mischraum studio in January 1984. The Clive Richardson-directed "People Are People" video was released in 2 versions. The original video was made for the single version, but an alternate video was made with the "Different Mix". The music video featured footage of various military scenes from the Cold War, mixed with footage of the band aboard the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Belfast_(C35) HMS Belfast]. The "Different Mix" video appears on Some Great Videos. Despite "People Are People"'s success, Martin Gore considers it as one of his least favourite songs. He prefers his songs to have subtle metaphors to allow people to find their own meanings to his songs, and feels "People Are People" does not fit that description[citation needed]. It has not been played live since 1988.[4] Album releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=2 edit A compilation album titled People Are People was released in the US, featuring several songs not previously available. The single itself was released in the USA on 11 July 1984, though it did not reach the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart until May 1985, and initially was played only on modern rock and college radio. The single would eventually peak at no. 13. In the UK, the single reached no. 4, which was at the time the band's highest singles chart position in their homeland. Since then, "Barrel of a Gun" (1997) and "Precious" (2005) have also reached no. 4 in the UK. In West Germany, the song was a no. 1 hit and was used as the theme to West German TV's coverage of the 1984 Olympics, alluding to East Germany's participation in the Soviet-led boycott of the games. It was also used as the theme song of the 1990s BBC Children's factual TV series, It'll Never Work. In 2011 the song was included on the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's list of the "500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll".[5] Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=3 edit Depeche Mode versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=4 edit 7": Mute / 7Bong5 (UK) & Sire / 7-29221 (US)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=5 edit #"People Are People" – 3:43 #"In Your Memory" – 4:01 12": Mute / 12Bong5 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=6 edit #"People Are People (Different Mix)" – 7:11 #"In Your Memory (Slik Mix)" – 8:12 12": Mute / L12Bong5 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=7 edit #"People Are People (On-USound Mix)" – 7:30 (remixed by Adrian Sherwood) #"People Are People" – 3:43 #"In Your Memory" – 4:01 12": Sire / 0-20214 (US)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=8 edit #"People Are People (Different Mix)" – 7:11 #"People Are People (On-USound Mix)" – 7:30 #"In Your Memory" – 4:01 "In Your Memory" is falsely labeled as the "Slik Mix Edit" CD: Mute / CDBong5 (UK)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=9 edit #"People Are People" – 3:43 #"In Your Memory" – 4:01 #"People Are People (Different Mix)" – 7:11 #"In Your Memory (Slik Mix)" – 8:12 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=10 edit Weekly chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=11 edit | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=12 edit Certifications and saleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=13 edit |} Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=14 edit "People Are People" was first covered by the German artist Götz Alsmann in 1985, by A Perfect Circle on their anti-war album eMOTIVe, Dope on their 2005 album''American Apathy, and by RuPaul on his 2004 album ''Red Hot. RuPaul's version, which features Tom Trujillo, was released as a retail single on 26 January 2006, peaking at no. 10 on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart. Christian techno/alternative band Code of Ethics also remade the single in 2008 on their "Lost in Egypt" disc. German industrial gothic metal band Atrocity also recorded a cover version of the song for their 2008 covers album Werk 80 II, a collection of 1980s tracks recorded in their style. Recently, Jason Derulo sampled the song for his debut album on the song "After Midnight." Independent Memphis rapper Cities Aviv has also sampled "People are People" on the song "Die Young" from his 2011 album Digital Lows. RuPaul versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=15 edit |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} RuPaul's version of the song was recorded in 2004 for the studio album Red Hot. It was later released in early 2006 to promote the remix album ReWorked. CD: RuCo / 001-5 (US)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=16 edit #"People Are People (Craig C. Radio)" – 4:42 #"People Are People (Giuseppe D's Rutroactive Club) – 8:20 #"The Price of One (Craig C. Ru Edit)" – 6:43 #"People Are People (Craig C. Main Vocal)" – 8:01 #"The Price of One (Craig C.'s Mo' Trippin' Dub)" – 10:02 #"People Are People (Goodandevil)" – 3:42 #"People Are People (DJ Record Player's SSSnakin' Breakin')" – 7:11 #"The Price of One (Craig C.'s Mo' Trippin' Beats)" – 2:41 #"People Are People (Craig C. Dub)" – 8:01 #"I Just Can't Wait (Till Christmas)" – 2:42 Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=People_Are_People&action=edit&section=17 edit Category:1984 songs Category:1984 singles Category:1985 singles Category:2006 singles Category:Depeche Mode songs Category:Mute Records singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:RuPaul songs Category:Songs against racism and xenophobia Category:Songs written by Martin Gore